warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Moonrise that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *The reader is introduced to a cave. *Cats ask the healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water if he has had any signs. *Stoneteller, the Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water reassures his cats that there is hope, that a cat with silver fur will come and save the Tribe. *The cats ask Stoneteller to confirm his reading his true. **Stoneteller tells them it is, that he had seen the sheen of the silver in the pool. **He confirms that he doesn't know when the silver cat will come, and the only thing they can do is wait until the silver cat arrives. *Stormfur's perspective *He wakes up and remembers that Twolegs would destroy the forest. *He feels jealousy towards Brambleclaw for being so close to Squirrelpaw. *Tawnypelt is healing well from her rat bite. *The traveling cats meet up with Purdy again. *Crowpaw asks Feathertail to hunt with him. **Stormfur becomes worried about how close the cats are becoming. *Stormfur suddenly smells foxes very nearby. *Leafpaw's perspective *Sorreltail offers to hunt with her. *Firestar announces to the Clans about what they saw on the patrol. **Dustpelt thinks his warning about the Twoleg activity was a dream, but Cloudtail defends his uncle. **Firestar tells everyone to stay alert. *A patrol of Firestar, Cinderpelt, Graystripe, Brackenfur and Leafpaw head towards ShadowClan territory to speak with Blackstar. **Russetfur accuses the patrol of trespassing. **A fight breaks out between the two patrols. **Firestar shouts for everyone to stop. *Stormfur's perspective *Purdy tries to attack the foxes, only to be stopped by Stormfur. **Midnight talks to the foxes in a mix of barks and growls. **The foxes tell Midnight if the cats are still there by sunset, they'll attack. *Midnight tells the traveling cats to go through the mountains. **Purdy tries to tell them it's dangerous, but Midnight cuts him off. *Brambleclaw thanks Midnight, and they decide to go through the mountains. *Leafpaw's perspective *The battling cats stop fighting. *Russetfur sends Cedarheart back to fetch more warriors. *She finally decides to let the ThunderClan patrol go on to Blackstar. *Blackstar does not seem to care about the forest being destroyed, and called it "just some Twoleg activity". *Russetfur escorts the ThunderClan patrol back to the border. *Leafpaw convinces Sorreltail to come with her to see WindClan. *They notice something odd about the territory. *A WindClan patrol of Mudclaw, Tornear, and an unknown tabby tom begins to chase them out of their territory. *They arrive in RiverClan territory, to be met by Mothwing, but she means no harm. *Leafpaw and Sorreltail leave, with a gift of fish from Mothwing, but only because a RiverClan patrol was coming. *Stormfur's perspective *The cats begin to climb through the mountains. **Squirrelpaw almost falls off the edge of a boulder. *They find a gap in their path, larger than the previous ones. *Stormfur almost gets caught by a eagle as he jumps across. *He later confronts Feathertail on her relationship with Crowpaw. **She tells him that it was none of his business. *The cats seem to meet a dead end. **However, they find a waterfall. **Feathertail almost falls in, but is saved by Crowpaw. *The mountain stream floods and sweeps the cats over the waterfall. *Leafpaw's perspective. *Leafpaw is in RiverClan territory again with Mothwing teaching her how to fish. *Leafpaw then eats a fish with Mothwing. *Hawkfrost comes and scents WindClan and ThunderClan, but not before Leafpaw hid in the reeds. *Hawkfrost implies that if the other Clans are weak, then RiverClan could rule over the whole forest. **Mothwing accuses him of acting like Tigerstar. *Mothwing leads Hawkfrost upstream so Leafpaw can escape. *Leafpaw thinks about how Hawkfrost resembles Brambleclaw. **She wonders if Tigerstar could be his and Mothwing's father. *Graystripe is hunting and finds Leafpaw. *She asks him about Sasha. *Leafpaw then tells Firestar that she knows Squirrelpaw is alive, and it must have been raining. *Stormfur's perspective *All the traveling cats are weak but survive the ordeal. *They see other cats, covered in mud. **The cats seem to speak in a different accent. *Tawnypelt calls them mud warriors, and says they are more of a match for them. *A cat introduces them as the Tribe of Rushing Water. **He goes on to say that he was Crag Where Eagles Nest. A she-cat tells them her name is Brook Where Small Fish Swim. *Brambleclaw agrees to go with the Tribe, as they were in no position to argue. **They come to a cave and the Clan cats enter, feeling suspicious. *Leafpaw's perspective *Leafpaw is seen battle training with Cinderpelt *They head back to camp and a patrol made up of Firestar, Dustpelt, and Sorreltail come back saying WindClan had been stealing prey *Firestar calls a meeting to discuss WindClan **They begin talking about prey and Leafpaw suggests all the Clans share the fish in RiverClan's river ***He decides to send a patrol made up of him, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Ashfur and Cinderpelt to visit the WindClan camp to talk to Tallstar *After the meeting, Firestar asks Leafpaw how she came up with the fish idea and Leafpaw admits Mothwing taught her how to fish **Firestar tells her that she cannot break rules whenever they feel like **Cinderpelt sticks up for Leafpaw and Firestar allows her to come to WindClan at the medicine cat's request *They go to WindClan territory where Tallstar is ready and asks what he wants this time *Stormfur's perspective *The Clan cats meet the Tribe cats **The Tribe seems to take an interest in Stormfur over the other cats *Stoneteller, Crag Where Eagles Nest, Mist Where Sunlight Shimmers, Star That Shines On Water and the Clan cats talk about Clan and Tribe differences *Brambleclaw tells Stoneteller, Crag, Mist, and Star about their journey *The Clan cats notice that the Tribe seems afraid of something *Leafpaw's perspective *ThunderClan and WindClan argue about stolen prey **Mudclaw challenges them, and Graystripe attacks him **Firestar stops them, and is forced to put Graystripe down for disobeying his orders *Firestar warns WindClan to stop stealing prey, and they leave *Dustpelt disagrees with Firestar's decision to not attack WindClan *Leafpaw prepares to tell Cinderpelt about Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, but Cinderpelt wonders if StarClan has abandoned them and Leafpaw feels she can't *Stormfur's perspective *The Clan cats discuss whether to stay with the Tribe or leave **Squirrelpaw points out that the Tribe cats didn't look like they would let them leave *They agree to stay, mostly because Tawnypelt's shoulder is badly injured *Brook and a few prey-hunters take the Clan cats out to hunt in seperate patrols **Crag shows Stormfur what cave-guards do by saving Stormfur from being attacked by a hawk *Stormfur's perspective *After four days with the Tribe, Stormfur has become close to Brook **He catches a glimpse of a mountain lion on the way back to the cave *The Clan cats decide to leave, but the Tribe stops them *Stoneteller tells them that Stormfur cannot leave because he has been prophecized to slay Sharptooth, a vicious mountain lion *The Tribe holds Stormfur now as a prisoner *Leafpaw's perspective *The medicine cats journey to Mothermouth *Barkface reveals that Twolegs have been poisoning the rabbits, and many WindClan cats have died from it *Leafpaw meets Spottedleaf, and learns that Squirrelpaw and the journeying cats are far away from the forest, and that StarClan cannot see them *Feathertail's perspective *The Clan cats protest when the cave-guards insist that Stormfur must stay with them. **They discuss how to rescue Stormfur, but can't come to a decision. *The next morning, Crag and two other cave-guards escort the Clan cats to the edge of their territory, but without Stormfur. *While they hunt, Crowpaw asks Feathertail if she would see him again when the Clan cats come home. *The Clan cats go back to the cave to try and rescue Stormfur. **They see Sharptooth for the first time, slinking into the cave. *Feathertail's perspective *Brambleclaw orders them into the cave, to get Stormfur out in the commotion. *They sneak in, attack the guards to the Cave of Pointed Stones, and Feathertail and Tawnypelt rush in. *Stoneteller darts past them with Stormfur behind him, yowling out to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. **Feathertail tells Stormfur to follow and not stop for anything. *The Clan cats get out as Sharptooth leaves with Star in his jaws. *They quickly leave the cave behind, as the Tribe is too terror-stricken to do anything. *Leafpaw's perspective *Cinderpelt reports the rabbit disease to Firestar, and he decides that ThunderClan will have to stop eating rabbits. **Leafpaw begins pushing a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile out of the camp. *Dappletail walks by, and when she hears the rabbit cannot be eaten, she is outraged and begins gulping down huge mouthfuls. Firestar pushes her gently away. *Cinderpelt and Leafpaw go out to find herbs. Leafpaw catches a vole, and gives it to her mentor. *Spiderpaw appears with the report that Dappletail has fallen ill, and Cinderpelt hurries back to help. *Leafpaw continues looking until she hears a shrill wail from the river. She hurries over as Mistyfoot appears and drags a small black apprentice out of the river. **Leafpaw comes over to help as Mothwing and Hawkfrost appear. Mothwing is panic-stricken and doesn't know what to do. *Guided by Spottedleaf, Leafpaw administers the proper care to Reedpaw and he eventually is able to stand and go back to RiverClan with Mistyfoot's help. *Mothwing feels dejected by her failure to help, and thinks the Clan will never respect her now. Leafpaw tries in vain to cheer her up, and she walks away. *As Leafpaw returns to camp, Cinderpelt appears and tells her Dappletail is dead, and that Cloudtail and Brightheart had disappeared. *Stormfur's perspective *Brambleclaw has lost the way in the dark and rain, and he turns over the leadership to Stormfur, who knew the territory better. *He speaks to Feathertail as they go, about he felt betrayed by the Tribe, and she comforts him. *He catches a hawk and they all eat as it begins to rain. Brambleclaw suggests they find shelter. *They come upon an old rabbit burrow, and Tawnypelt investigates it. *She pronounces it safe, and they all enter. *Stormfur scents Tribe scent, just as a voice from the shadows says, "And who might you be?" *Leafpaw's perspective *She participates in the vigil for Dappletail. *The Clan discusses what could have happened to Cloudtail and Brightheart. *Whitepaw begs Firestar to let her search for her parents on her own, but he gently refuses to let her go. *Leafpaw hears a wail from the nursery; Dustpelt staggers out and falls to the ground. **Firestar and Leafpaw rush over; Dustpelt tells them Larchkit had died. *Stormfur's perspective *The Clan cats find three exiled Tribe cats living in the cave, Talon of Swooping Eagle, Rock Beneath Still Water, and Bird That Rides the Wind. *They allow the Clan cats to stay with them and begin telling them what happened to the Tribe cats. **Six cats had been ordered by Stoneteller to kill Sharptooth and not return until he was dead. Only three of those six survived. *They find out that Talon is Brook's older brother. *The Clan cats go out hunting when the rain subsides. **Stormfur hunts with Squirrelpaw and realizes his feelings towards her have changed since he met Brook. *When they return, the Clan cats tell the Tribe ones about their own journey. **Stormfur begins to think that he was the silver cat. *He has a dream that Silverstream comes to him. **She tells him that a question can have many answers. *He wakes up and knows that he must return to the Tribe. **All of the cats decide to return with him. ***Squirrelpaw tells them that if they can't kill Sharptooth themselves, something else would. *Leafpaw's perspective *She and Sorreltail run into RiverClan territory, having seen a Twoleg monster nearby. *Sorreltail starts to hunt when things calm down, forgetting they were trespassing on RiverClan territory. **Hawkfrost finds them and pins Sorreltail to the ground. *Leafpaw's perspective *Leafpaw tries to persuade Hawkfrost to let Sorreltail go, but he doesn't listen. *Hawkfrost nearly takes her to Leopardstar, but Mothwing appears. **Mothwing argues with her brother about letting Sorreltail go, and they mention that Mistyfoot had disappeared. *Mothwing finally persuades her brother to release Sorreltail by telling him how they can make ThunderClan grateful to RiverClan as they get weaker. **Leafpaw and Sorreltail start to leave; Leafpaw hurt because of Mothwing's sudden coldness, but Mothwing calls out to her. **She explains she had to say that, or Hawkfrost wouldn't have let Sorreltail go. Leafpaw is relieved. *Leafpaw asks if Tigerstar was her father. **After a moments pause, Mothwing says yes. *Stormfur's perspective *Stormfur and the others return to the Tribe of Rushing Water. **Stoneteller greets them coldly and states that they have lost two cats, and may lose two more. *The Clan cats state that they have all come back to help. **The Tribe relaxes some, and Stoneteller allows them to help the Tribe at Brook's urging. *Squirrelpaw shows them their plan. **They will stuff a hare with deathberries and let Sharptooth eat the prey. *Talon, Rock, and Bird suddenly arrive back at the cave. **The Tribe accuses them of disobeying Stoneteller and failing their mission. ***Talon tells Stoneteller that killing him now would not help defeat Sharptooth, and that he wishes to help. *To bring Sharptooth to the cave, Talon slices open his paw to start a trail of blood. **He runs from the cave with his two companions. *Squirrelpaw and Stormfur begin stuffing the hare while the Tribe prepares for Sharptoooth's arrival. *Talon and the others return suddenly, saying that Sharptooth is coming. *Stormfur's perspective *The cats desperately try to hide as Sharptooth bursts into the cave. **Squirrelpaw reveals herself to the mountain lion to distract him. *Sharptooth then goes after Crowpaw, who couldn't find a safe enough hiding space in time. *Feathertail tells Stormfur she can hear the voices and says this was for her to do. **She flings herself to the roof of the cave and sends rock pikes down on Sharptooth. *One of them hits the mountain lion in the throat, killing him. *Feathertail falls along with the rock, hitting the cave floor. **Crowpaw and Stormfur rush over to her in time to hear her last words to Crowpaw, "I saved you once... Don't make me save you again". *The Tribe celebrates the death of Sharptooth, while the Clan cats mourn Feathertail's. *Stormfur looks over at the waterfall and for a moment sees two silver cats, watching over them. *Leafpaw's perspective *She awakes from a dream in which Spottedleaf tells her StarClan can do little about what is happening. *Mousefur and Graystripe return from a patrol, having just been attacked Twolegs. *Cinderpelt shows Leafpaw how to correct Mousefur's dislocated leg. *Leafpaw and Sorreltail go out to survey how close the Twolegs are coming. **Leafpaw goes into a small Twoleg box, tempted by the smell of food coming from it. **Suddenly, there are voices all around telling her to get out, and the opening to the box suddenly shuts. *Squirrelpaw has a strange dream of being in a small, dark space that rocks back and forth. *She thinks about Feathertail with the rest of her companions. *The remaining questing cats spot Highstones and know they're close to home. Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Moonrise Moonrise